Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Emu Hojo (宝生 永夢 Hōjō Emu) is one of the main characters and the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. He is a trainee in pediatrics working at Seito University Hospital and a genius video gamer who goes by the alias M'''. He was given a Gamer Driver and the Mighty Action X Gashat by Asuna Karino to become '''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid(仮面ライダーエグゼイド Kamen Raidā Eguzeido) and destroy the Bugster viruses, to save his patient's life. Personality Emu Hojo is a very clumsy and yet a serious doctor to take on his job. However, his thirst for playing video games has a problem of Emu being absent-minded at times. An example of this is he sometimes fails to remember his work schedule properly and it makes the nurses scold him. He also has a habitual quirk of tumbling down in various comical ways. As "M", his alias that he uses when playing video games, he shows a completely different side of himself. He displays a focused, calmer, and more confident demeanor. His grammatical persona also changes from into , proving to be extremely skillful at video games, to the point where he has come to be known as the "genius gamer" who never leaves any game unfinished. This carries over to his battles as Ex-Aid, as his knowledge of video games has proven to be a definite advantage. Originally, when shifting to his Genius Gamer M personality, a wind blows through his hair and he makes a cocky smile. But during episode 10, Emu's eyes instead flash pink before turning a less intense, glowing red, after which, his eyes turn back to normal. Though he still makes the same cocky smile as before, showing that he can actually shift into his gamer persona at will. In the past, Emu's normal and "M" personalities were once one and the same, though following his surgery by the Next Genome surgeons, the leftover Bugster Virus in his body caused him to develop a case of , constantly switching from his naive side to his predative "M" persona. After learning that he was infected with the Bugster Virus, Emu's gamer persona took over as the dominant one, showing no concern for his patients and was instead only interested in playing the game, something which greatly angers Hiiro. However, after Hiiro states what it means to be a doctor, Emu regains control over himself, and becomes fearful of transforming into Ex-Aid. After he gains his resolve, he loses his fear of becoming Ex-Aid. Emu has a very idealistic attitude towards being a doctor: he invests himself in the well-being of his patient, hoping to help them both physically and personally. He will always try to help a patient in need, even if they are a criminal, an enemy, or refuse to get help. For him, a life is a life and it's worth saving, fitting the morality of a true doctor and their devotion to the . This mindset helped him connect stress as a catalyst for Bugster infection, but also hinders him if the enemy is smart enough to threaten the patient's life. His firm idealism has led to clashes with his fellow CR Rider, Hiiro. Hiiro views Emu as naive and inexperienced, while Emu openly opposes Hiiro's detached and callous approach, going as far to say Hiiro is not a real doctor. However, Emu is not without a dark side. When pushed too far, Emu can lose control of his temper and when that happens his Gamer side becomes as vicious and selfish as his rivals. This was shown when Kyotaro is infected by Graphite. Emu become so frustrated into believing that he's the only one who can save Kyotaro, to the point that he'll do anything to capture the Hunter Gamer using a stolen Gashacon Sword. While this shows that Emu takes pride in his beliefs as a doctor, at the same time it demonstrates that as a Gamer he shares Genm's and even Taiga's ideals to some extent. However, after some enlightenment from his idol, Kyotaro Hinata, Emu decides to trust his fellow doctor Riders, while also gaining respect from them over time. Often after transforming, he says his catchphrase . Gallery 68515967 p0 master1200.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Scientists Category:Tokusatsu Category:Inventors Category:Heroic Genius Category:Team heroes Category:Medics Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Science Heroes Category:Mechanics Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Heisei Kamen Riders